


Moonlight, moonlight, stars in your eyes

by NikeScaret



Series: Benefits of Panicking [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: And anyone who says Damian killing at three isn't child abuse I will fight, Canon is shit and it is something I disregard on a daily basis, Canonical Child Abuse, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian and Jon are too cute, Gen, Go on and say it I dare you I will rip you APART, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It's my excuse for JonDami, Jon is a good boyfriend, Seriously i love this series, Slow Dancing, That is something I will never change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeScaret/pseuds/NikeScaret
Summary: Damian has been off all night, and Jon does the only thing he can think of to distract him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii. So I had something to release this from me. I asked my friend for a prompt and this happened.
> 
> It's, quite frankly, ridiculously cute and I'm surprised I even wrote it, haha.
> 
> Also I'm trying something new with my writing, so please tell me if you like it or not. Don't worry though, this style isn't permanent with everything. ^_^

Damian's distracted, Jon can tell. It's in the way his fingers curl, in the small crease of his forehead.

 

He just doesn't know why.

 

So when they stop on a rooftop, silver moonlight shining down on Damian's hair and making it pale, Jon asks him.

 

_ Dami, what's wrong? _

 

Damian startles, stumbles as he walks to the edge of the building.

 

_ What do you mean, Beloved? _

 

Jon laughs at him, hugging his boyfriend from behind and resting his head on his shoulder.

 

_ Don't try to fool me. You've been out of it all night. _

 

Damian sighs and leans back, welcoming the unearthly warmth that Jon radiates.

 

_ It's… _

 

Damian struggles with the words, and Jon hums their song in his ear.

 

_ It's just; Ten years ago today, I...I took my first life. _

 

Jon stops humming, and Damian can feel terror rising in his chest. Maybe Jon won't want him anymore.

 

Maybe Jon will leave.

 

Jon's not stupid, he can do the math.

 

Damian was three when he first killed.

 

**Three years old.**

 

Jon's angry. Enraged and horrified and so much more in love with Damian if that was even possible.

 

He escaped something he was used to, taught to do from a young age.

 

He  _ stopped _ .

 

Jon shoves his fury back; just one more thing to make the Al Ghuls pay for.

 

He needs to make Damian forget for tonight.

 

Jon knows Damian has classical music saved on his phone-he's watched as Damian painted with it blasting in his ears-and he knows a little waltz because his mother insisted.

 

So he grabs Damian's phone from his pocket, unlocks it with some difficulty-he doesn't want to let Damian go, not when he's close to falling apart-and randomly picks a song.

 

Damian lets him, lost in memories of blood flying and a sword heavy in his hands.

 

Jon sets the electronic down, the beginning notes of a piano fills the air, and he takes Damian by the hands, gently dragging him to the middle of the rooftop.

 

Damian snaps out of his thoughts when Jon takes his hands and puts one on his waist and another on his shoulder.

 

_ What are you doing? _

 

Jon grins as he leads them into the dance, peeling off Damian's domino mask and throwing it to the stone below them.

 

_ Dancing with you. _

 

Damian rolls his eyes with a chuckle as Jon spins him around, black cape whipping behind him.

 

Jon lets out a giggle as he moves Damian around the rooftop, trying to do the foot movements that Damian does perfectly.

 

The music reaches a crescendo, violins reaching pitches that shatter the quiet of the night.

 

Neither boys mind.

 

Jon launches himself into the air with Damian in his arms, laughing as they spin.

 

The moon is making Damian's eyes sparkle, and when they go down his hair is floating up.

 

Jon's breath catches in his throat.

 

How could he ever forget just how beautiful Damian is?

 

His brown skin is glowing and his teeth flash white as light hits them just as he laughs.

 

He's gorgeous. Godly. More breathtaking than the sun.

 

Jon leans forward to kiss him as they land, boots landing quietly on the stone as the next song comes to life.

 

Jon decides as Damian practically melts into his arms with a content sigh that they will definitely dance again.

 

* * *

 

 

Dick grins as Tim sputters a denial at the sound of Damian's laughter.

 

Jason stands with his helmet off, masked eyes watching the pair of oblivious boys before smiling and wishing them luck as he leaps to the fire escape, Tim following with a fearful glance towards Jon and Damian.

 

Dick glances towards Bruce only to see him frozen.

 

_ B? _

 

Bruce shakes his head as he turns around to walk away.

 

_ I'm just… _

 

He trails off, and Dick can feel his grin melt into a softer smile as he glances back towards his brother and his boyfriend.

 

_ Yeah. I understand. _

 

Dick blows out a breath, his exhale creating mist as his adoptive father speaks.

 

_ I'm just-happy that he's happy. _

 

Dick lays a hand on Bruce's broad costumed shoulder.

 

_ I get it. _

 

Dick sucks in a sharp inhale before jumping his way to the next rooftop to finish his patrol, his parting words echoing in Bruce mind.

  
_ I love him too, Bruce. _

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr [right here](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com).
> 
> I appreciate everyone who comes.
> 
> Comments are beloved and cherished forever. ^_^


End file.
